ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Blossom
Blossom is the confident and courageous leader of The Powerpuff Girls. Dubbed "Commander and the Leader," she is best known for her level head and determination, as well as leading the girls into victory and saving the day. Blossom is voiced by Cathy Cavadini in the original show, Nicole Bouma in Powerpuff Girls Z, and Amanda Leighton in the reboot. Personality Original Show As the smartest member and self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls she is often seen as the most mature, level-headed and composed member of the group. She can also be fussy, overbearing, vain and overly analytical at times. She tends to protect Bubbles and Buttercup, and often tries to play peacemaker between the two if -they fight, but ironically, she is quick to argue with Buttercup who acts on impulse as opposed to her analytical nature. She is naturally caring to mainly her sisters, but also the Professor and others. In "A Very Special Blossom", a darker side to Blossom is shown when she resorts to stealing the Pro-Excellence 2000 Golf Clubs for the Professor, who later says it's his fault for putting too much value in a material item instead of the love for the Girls. For this, her first (and fortunately only) offense, Blossom was sentenced to 200 hours of community service, which was a harsh reminder to her and to all that crime doesn't pay. Blossom is shown to lavish intellect-enhancing toys and is often seen, in her free time, curled up with a good book. In the episode "Power-Noia" Blossom has nightmares about failing a test for which she forgot to study, only to find out that HIM is behind the girls' nightmares. The same episode establishes that Blossom is the smartest girl in Townsville. In addition, Blossom is also the one behind the strategies and plans that the Girls themselves often use in battle. Reboot Like the other girls, not much as changed to her personality, as she still appears to be the self-proclaimed leader like her original counterpart and appears to still be more intelligent then her sisters. She is very orderly, having all of her things in a specialized place. According to the short Run, Blossom, Run, she has perfect school attendance and has already been accepted into a top university. She usually exaggerates and is sometimes naggy and even sometimes condescending nature. But like her original counterpart, she is also very analytical and still is protective and cares for the well being of her sisters and others. She appears to be the one that comes up with the girls' plans and strategies like her original counterpart as well. She's been seen so paranoid about her perfect attendance that, she gets ready for school even on weekends. She also has been shown to now keep a diary. She also is somewhat of a germ freak, as she has been seen putting on latex gloves before touching dirty things. She's also the kickball champion at school. It still has yet to be seen if she still argues with the others, or if she plays with intellectual toys (like science kits) and, it's unknown if she enjoys reading books like her original counterpart does. Based on what information we know so far, it's unlikely that she doesn't. Appearance Original Series Blossom has long, fiery red, waist-length hair with a triangular part and bangs and pink eyes. She wears a pink dress that has a black stripe in the middle with white tights and black Mary Janes. She has a red bow on the top of her head and a heart-shaped hairclip that can be seen from behind. Reboot Blossom appearance is identical to her original series counterpart, with a very slight difference in animation style, and her bow is more rounded whereas her original counterpart's bow is more pointed, this is the least noticeable hair change of the 3 sisters. She has long red hair, and wears a pink dress with a black horizontal stripe along the middle, as well as black mary-janes and white socks. Gallery Awesome-Blossom-powerpuff-girls-24270652-445-632.jpg Blossom (PPG 1998).png BLOSSOM OF POWERPUFF GIRLS.png Ppg-blossom.gif Blossom in PPGD.jpg|Blossom in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi 280-1.png Blossom (FusionFall).jpg|Blossom in FusionFall Blossom.gif|Blossom in "Powerpuff Girl Z" Blosso,.jpeg Bombon_apariencia.png|Blossom in the 2016 series Blossom (DaBPA).png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Heroines Category:Superheroines Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Pink characters Category:Transformed characters